indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Starr
Starr, Lola Appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' She had always known she was born for sex; she wanted to be rich and desired and pampered.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 58 *'DOB:' c. December 2039 *'Age:' 18 (and three months) *'Hair:' Coal black *'Eyes:' Brown *'Address:' West Village, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Unnamed parents and no siblingsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 86 *'Occupation:' Licensed Companion Description *She had a cute, pixie face, pouty lips, her hair was cut in short, sassy spikes, and her skin was white and firm. Her parents had bought her a more pointed chin and a tip-tilted nose for her sixteenth birthday.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 57, 59 *She had been born with a lush little body that needed no more than basic maintenance.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 58 Homicide Information *Second victim in Naked in Death. *Murdered with a "SIG two-ten - a real Rolls-Royce of handguns, about 1980, Swiss import" with a silencer. She was shot three times, once in the head, once in the chest, and once in the genitalia.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 62, 84, 90 The weapon was left cradled in the arms of a teddy bear.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 83 *Note left at scene: "Two of Six"; a video was taken of her murder.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 59, 60, 61, 84, 109 *There was a twenty-minute time laps on the security discs of her apartment building.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 110 *Murdered by Derrick Rockman; Gerald DeBlass was an accomplice.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 295-297 Interesting Facts *Her license for sex was only three months old and she liked to tell her friends she'd been an amateur until she'd gotten her license.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 57 **She'd gotten her license, left her home in Toledo, and changed her name from Alice Williams on the same day.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. *She was saving money to have her eyes changed from brown to emerald green which she thought would suit her image (elfin) better.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 57 She banked her money religiously and dreamed of her penthouse.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 58 *Pedophilia was rapidly becoming her specialty and she had just taken on a new client who requested that she call him Daddy. For her appointment, she removed all of her pubic hair.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 58, 59 *There were pillows and stuffed animals piled on her bed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 59 *Her birth control would eradicate sperm vaginally, but not orally.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 61 YANNI *Lola Starr turned eighteen and received her license only three months agoNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 57 (her license was barely three months old);Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 84 later listed as four months ago.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 91 References Starr, Lola Starr, Lola Starr, Lola Starr, Lola